Loki, el plan malvado, Frigga y sus cursis consecuencias
by Tsubaba Haede
Summary: Jodido Odin, si no fuera por el quizas... Quizas todo seria diferente. Pero asi era el mundo. Y nada iba a cambiarlo (ThunderFrost unilateral. Rating T por palabras malsonantes)


Hola mi gente preciosa! Aqui traigo mi nueva creacion. Seeeh, como que esta flojo pero, me vale ^w^. Bien, espero que sea de su agrado y que no les paresca demasiado OoC.

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a Marvel, que plagio a los nordicos que... bueno, se lo crearon. Sin animo de lucro, bla,bla,bla. Bueno, ¡A Leer!

Besos.

* * *

_De Loki, el plan malvado con los Jotuns, Frigga y sus cursis consecuencias._

_By: Tsubaba Haede (Hiro)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró, tiritando de pies a cabeza. Una leve sonrisa se esforzaba por abrirse paso en su rostro. Trago otra bocanada de aire y agarro la cornamenta, colocandosela sobre su cabeza. A pesar de su emocion, la incertidumbre y la amargura de lo irremediable le pesaban en el pecho, en la boca del estomago y en sus ojos verdes; mas brillantes y esmeraldas de lo normal.

"Sabes que no seras tu el de la corona, ¿verdad?"

Bufo, levemente enojado.

"Callate, no te escuchare. De todos modos, tengo todo planeado."

"¿Y quien te asegura que no fallaras, como siempre?"

"No lo hare. No te escucho" Dijo en voz alta, tapandose los oidos aun por encima del casco, dando vueltas por la habitacion. Volvio a mirarse una vez mas frente al espejo, acomodando las puntas de su pelo que apenas y sobresalian. Un suave golpe resono en la puerta. Camino, quitando de su rostro la mueca que tenia; mescla de amargura y felicidad. Abrio la puerta y frente a el, aparecio la figura dulce y firme de su madre.

-¿Madre? ¿Que... que haces aqui?- una fugaz rafaga de desconcierto cruzo su faz.

-Hijo- sonrio apenas la mujer, dando un paso al frente.-¿Puedo?

Se hizo hacia un costado y le contesto, estirando una mano hacia el interior.

-Si, adelante...-

La mujer se adentro a paso firme pero suave, y paso hasta sentarse sobre el borde de la cama. Palmeo a su lado sobre el colchon, invitandolo a sentarse a su lado. Loki se acerco, dejando su casco de lado en el proceso.

-¿Que pasa? Porque en realidad no justifico tu presencia aqui-

Frigga no dijo nada, solamente empujo delicadamente la cabeza de su hijo hasta dejarla sobre su regazo. El se dejo, mas confundido que desagradado. Habia veces que extrañaba esas cosas. Aunque sabia que era culpa suya el que su madre ya no lo hiciera. Hace mucho dejo de considerarse un niño.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro, madre. ¿Porque no deberia estarlo?- Arcqueo sus cejas, sin comprender aun a que queria llegar. A pesar de su valiosa astucia, ella aun era un misterio para el. A pesar de los milenios.

-Por la coronacion. Se cuanto te molesta y, me preocupas. Aparte...- dijo ella. Loki se incorporo de golpe, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mamá, enserio, si estas aqui para esto, te pido porfavor que-

-No me interrumpas, Loki- dijo ella con seriedad, volviendolo a su regazo. Decidio quedarse en silencio, aun algo aterrado por el posible regaño. Las viejas mañas no se van, en fin.

-Se que te molesta. Y, repito, me preocupas. Asi que dime, y se sincero, a mi no necesitas mentirme, hijo. ¿Estas bien con todo esto?-

Suspiro derrotado, admirando cuan perceptiva podia ser su madre.

-Realmente no. Me molesta, e incluso me atrevo a decir que me entristece, porque, yo tambien puedo ser rey.- Murmuro, dejando que su madre le acariciara el cabello.

-Y, esta bien. estoy contento por mi hermano. Se lo merece tanto como yo, pero, ¿Porque siempre el? ¿Y yo? Admiro a Thor, realmente. Y creo que sera un buen monarca. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hermano mayor. Aunque me molesta, me enfurece el favoritismo de Padre hacia el- Solto, tratando de mantener la compostura. Ya estaba demasiado grande como para llorar sobre el regazo de su madre. La oyo suspirar, mientras le giraba el rostro para que la mirara.

-Loki, ¿Te sientes asi, hijo?-

-Madre... Que todo lo que dije quede entre tu y yo- pidio, tomandole la mano. Arrepintiendose apenas de lo que iba a ejecutar. "Ya es tarde, Loki" Oyo murmurar a su propia mente. Se mordio la lengua para no gritarle, para no golpearse, como cuantas otras veces, hasta acallarla.

-Claro. Se fuerte, hijo. Tu padre hace las cosas por una razon- Murmurllo ella, acurrucandolo sobre su pecho. Arullandolo entre sus brazos. Se levanto y camino, tratando de no flaquear en sus decisiones.

-Madre, yo... yo no se que hacer con todo esto. Realmente no estoy acostumbrado a ser... abierto con lo que pienso. Y mucho menos a ser sentimental. -

Frigga se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Me voy hijo. Mirame- levanto su rostro, hasta que cruzo sus ojos con los de el- Te quiero. Yo y tu padre. Tu hermano tambien. Nunca lo olvides. Te amo, hijito- dijo, besando su frente y saliendo de la habitacion.

Volvio a suspirar, parpadeando para erradicar los asomos de lagrimas. Agarro su cornamenta y se la coloco, saliendo hacia el pasillo, con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

No estaba acostumbrado a manejar esa cantidad de arrebolantes emociones que le cernian el estomago. Estar enamorado de tu propia sangre no era facil. Se rio secamente de su ironia. Solo esperaba no ponerse cursi cuando tuviera a su hermano de frente.

.

.

.

Y fallo estrepitosamente en el intento. Refunfuño contra su madre para sus adentros, despues de aquella mugrosa y sincera frase.

-A pesar de que te envidio, nunca olvides que te quiero-

-Gracias- respondio Thor, colocando con una sonrisa su mano en la nuca de Loki. El trago apenas, con la garganta seca. Se sentia tenso.

-¿Ahora vamos a besarnos?- dijo, sonriendo malicioso. Ocultando su nerviosismo. ¡Dios, como se le ocurria decir semejante cosa!

-Callate- solto el otro, riendose y alejandose de el. El tambien rio, nervioso.

Ah, estupido y jodido corazon. Tenia que perfeccionar su mascara.

[...]

Abrio sus ojos, sintiendo humedas sus sienes. Fruncio el ceño. ¿Era necesario acordarse justmente de eso, en ese momento? El panorama de la fria celda cubrio su vista. Maldita la hora. Giro sobre si mismo, dandole la espalda al cristal, decidido a no llorar. Ni sentir, si era posible.

Los pasos que se acercaron en medio de la noche eran inconfundiblemente Thor. Loki suspiro, mescla de alegria y de furia. Maldito Thor. Maldita la hora en que se paro alli, sin decir nada, mientras el fingia dormir. Maldito, maldito. Maldita la mano que se apoyo sobre el vidrio.

Malditos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho, y las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Maldito amor, que no lo abandonaba a pesar de su odio. De su dolor.

"Maldito y amado Thor"

-Loki...- susurro, creyendole dormido- ¿Porque, hermano? Aun no comprendo tus razones, pero... estas aqui, de algun modo. Y con eso basta. Para mi, basta- Y luego de aquellas palabras, que lo dejaron con los labios tiritantes y con ganas de correr y abrazarlo, Thor se marcho, en el silencio de la noche.

Y el no se movio. Solo... solo se quedo alli, luchando con sus celos, su envidia y su enfermizo e irracional amor.

Jodido Odin, si no fuera por el, quiza...

Quiza todo seria diferente. Pero asi era el mundo. Y nada iba a cambiarlo.

* * *

Bien, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que haya sido ameno. Y gracias a Miyuki (creo que asi era. Mi memoria es mala xD) por el animo. Y a vosotros que leen, gracias por eso. Creo que es lo mas lindo de esto, que anunque no dejen review, lleguen a leerlo. Es motivador.

Sin mas que decir,

~Owari~


End file.
